I Finally Found You
by soleshadow
Summary: Len is the type of guy who gets everything he wants, but nothing can satisfy his needs. Until he dreams about a girl he so desires that's named Miku. What will happen when the two meet each other, will Miku even fall for Len like he had for her? LenxMiku Slightly RinxMikuo
1. Chapter 1: White Dream

Len Kagamine opened his eyes; he was naked on his bed with a girl right next to him, and as odd as it seems to some people, it was perfectly normal for him.

"Wake up, Lily, and get out of my room." Len demanded.

"I'm too tired" Lily said yawning, "Why can't I just stay here for a wh-" but before she could finish her sentence Len grabbed her arm and pushed her out of his room. He slammed the door, and locked it, making it impossible for Lily to come inside, but instead of leaving, Lily was banging on the door screaming "What about my clothes?!"

Soon enough she heard Len unlock the door and threw her clothes at her, and before she could pick them up she heard that he had slammed the door again. Lily wasn't surprised by his actions, for she knew that Len never stayed with the same girl twice. She just wore her clothes and left without a trace, because Len would be very pissed off if he found out she had stayed.

"_Man, last night wasn't even a bit amusing as I thought it would be. It's just like any other girl."_ Len thought with no emotion and a pounding headache. He kept trying to find the perfect girl, just like the one in his dreams.

He thought about her long teal hair, tied in pig tails, which went down to about her knees. Her emerald eyes that made you melt, and her bright smile that made your heart flutter. Just the thought of her made his cheeks shade a tint of pink, which was strange because he had never blushed for any girl before.

He took a glance at the clock and it read 3:52 a.m., "Yes, I can actually go to sleep, who knows maybe I'll see that girl again."

He jumped on to his bed hair messy, no clothes, and a headache that hurt like a bitch, but soon enough he closed his eyes, getting lost in his fantasy.

*White Flash*

"Len…..…Len!" said a soft, gentle voice. "Wake up Len."

Len stood up, looking around, seeing nothing but white walls everywhere. Even though there was nothing that surrounded him, he had only one question on his mind, "Is it….you?" he asked. He turned around and instantly saw the girl that he desired so much right in front of him, their lips almost touching.

"So, who did you have sex with tonight?" The girl said, having a small grin on her face, "You know, if you keep doing this, you're going to make me jealous."

She quickly leaned forward, unexpectedly, giving him a long passionate kiss that started off slow and simple. Len moaned a bit from shock and suddenly she pushed away, making him _hungry_ for more.

"Why did you move away? Are you scared?" Len said arrogantly with a hint of sexual crave. Again she pressed her smooth, velvety lips against his and kept moving him around the room like a toy. They ended up on the floor, the girl's legs sheltering his body, her mouth still moving against his, their tongues playing aggressively with each other.

"_She's so soft and creamy_", Len thought to himself, he reluctantly pushed her away asking, "I need to know your name, please. No girl had ever made me give in to love before."

She slowly got up, teasing Len a little. "You know it's no fun when _you_ ask _me_ questions." She jokingly stated, "I'm leaving." She started to walk away, Len wanting to haul her back but couldn't push himself to do it. She unexpectedly turned her head, slightly, and answered his question, "My name is Hatsune Miku, and I look forward to seeing you again." She blew him a kiss and another small grin, leaving a huge impression onto his heart, as she slowly disappeared into the distance.


	2. Chapter 2: The First Day of School

Len watched as his love disappeared and that was when he snapped back to reality, but instead of hearing Miku's angelic voice he woke up to the sound of his alarm clock.

"Dammit, I got to get rid of that bitch of an alarm clock!" Len yelled. Hearing this, his sister, Rin, walked into his room yelling even louder, "You stupid moron, get ready for the first day of school! You're going to make me late!"

Len thought about yelling back, but seeing that time was ticking he just pushed her out and threatened, "Don't come into my room again or else you'll regret it." He flung the door shut and started to get ready.

Well actually he sat on his bed thinking about how summer was already over. "What a waste of a beautiful season", he said.

Finally he got up and ate breakfast, brushed his teeth, washed his face, and wore his uniform. He took a gaze in the mirror, posing to himself, admiring his astonishing good looks.

He had beautiful cerulean blue eyes hat were more beautiful than watching the sun set. His blonde hair could've literally passed off for gold. His body was fit and tasteful. He was an EXTREMELY attractive guy and that was why all the girls had liked him.

"Man why should I even bother going to school when that girl…. when Miku isn't ever going to come", Len thought out loud.

"Open the door Len, stop talking to yourself it's time to go!" Rin wailed, "God, why do YOU always have to make ME late?!"

Len lazily got his bag, full of homework he barely did, and headed for the car.

Of course trying to piss his sister off even more he kept walking in and out of his house repeating, "Wait I need to go get something!" or "Wait I forgot something!"

His sister was now fuming, her face was colored red and steam was coming out of her ears. So instead of waiting for him and screaming in the car, like she usually did, she just got into the car and left him, forcing him to walk.

Seeing that his twin sister left him he whispered, "Damn, maybe I over did it a little bit." He started walking, dragging his bag onto the sidewalk beside him, and was complaining that he had to walk all the way to his college.

During his long, never ending, walk he had noticed all the leaves piled up and the bare tree branches. He muttered, "Ah right, its fall now, I really haven't been out in a long time."

Sadly, this was true, ever since his visions of Miku came into his head he wasn't able to think clearly about anything special.

He finally reached his school's gym, and waited for the bell. He noticed Rin talking to her friends and trying to flirt with guys, Rin attempted anything to get a boyfriend.

Len, however, was stuck all alone. He didn't have much of any friends, you know if you consider a group of girls that stalked him friends.

Len just wanted school to start so that way it could end or he could pick up another girl once more, and that he could've done easily.

When the school bell rang everyone was running inside except for him, he just walked casually like the person he was.

Len walked to his locker expecting the day to be exactly like it was all the time, boring and lifeless. Which was almost entirely true, but there were different changes that happened. One that changed his existence in life forever.

Normally during classes he never listened to the teacher and fooled around, he was what you would call a "class clown" but for some reason he was thinking about Miku.

This wasn't normal, even if he had a HUGE soft spot for her, because he never thought about her this much.

In every class he depicted her lips brushing up against his and her legs comforting his toned body.

The thing that was even stranger was that his visions were much more vivid than usual, like she was near him, in the same building as him. Len shook his head, "_Impossible_." He thought, "I need to stop all of these fantasies.

Len was a surprisingly intelligent student; he just failed his classes for not getting homework in on time. How could he? He was busy trying to play around with all of the girls in his grade. Just to let you know, there were 150 people in his grade and practically 90 percent of those people number were girls, you can do the math. Although he was excellent in every subject, he was only truly failing in math.

Len hated math, just like anyone else did, but he just didn't understand it because he refused to. No one was able to help him learn, and by no one that literally meant NO ONE.

He was stubborn, selfish, and refused help but that was all part of his personality. He hated the fact not being able to learn something or do something by himself.

After all of Len's morning classes, and all of his little daydreams about Miku, the lunch bell rang.

Like every day, girls who were attracted to Len would team up to stalk him, and because of this all Len could do for lunch was hide and eat.

He could've hid in many different places, but since all the girls never read or studied in a library that was the main place he planned to go in order to deceive the girls.

His college was massive, and anyone could easily get lost, so he spent his entire recess trying to find the room that held all of the books in the school.

Once he had finally gotten to the school library he opened the door, looking if the coast was clear.

Instead he found only one girl with long teal hair, tied in pig tails, which went down to about her knees. Her emerald eyes that made you melt, and her bright smile that made your heart flutter.

She looked up, noticed Len, and stood up.

Bowing, she said with a smile and her gentle voice, "Let me introduce myself, I'm the new student, Hatsune Miku."


	3. Chapter 3: Getting to Know Each Other

Len's heart stopped and his body was compelled by all of his emotions. He didn't know what to say or how to react, how could he when he had never loved anyone before in his life?

"Are you alright?" Miku asked, showing concern.

"U….uh…ya….yeah." he replied hesitantly.

Miku giggled at the embarrassment in his voice, which made Len blush even more. Len didn't show his weak side to anyone, mainly because he didn't want to, but for Miku it was different.

"Don't take this the wrong way but, what are you, of all people, doing here?" Miku said in the nicest way possible. "I mean the librarian isn't even here."

Len got control of himself and calmed down to take a quick look around the library. He noticed that she was right; the librarian wasn't even there, actually nobody was there besides him and Miku.

Len asked in a cold way, without blushing, "A student can't even come to the school's library, you're here why can't I be here as well?" Len curiously asked, trying to keep his cool.

Miku took a step back after hearing his charming voice, unable to stare at him. "And what do you mean by 'me of all people'?" Len asked again.

With her cheeks being shaded a pink color she said, "Well aren't you Len Kagamine? Even though I'm new everyone told me you…. 'did it' with most of the girls in our grade." After saying this Miku stepped back even further with her cheeks burning red.

Len found it honestly adorable with her face red and her voice that sounded very reserved and humble. It made her seem…..innocent.

Miku was frightened by Len at this point for she was still a virgin, and that was not how Len wanted to land a first impression on her.

Then something stroked a small chord with Len that made him become aware that Miku was nothing like the girl he dreamt about. The Miku he knew was possessive and demanding with a lot of control, but the girl in front him was the exact opposite. She was shy, impeccable, and barely able to compose herself in front of him.

"_Maybe if we open up to each other and become more comfortable, then she'll show her dark side_." Len thought, "_But the thing is I'm only comforting with sex or kissing…... maybe…..no way Len it's too out of your reach…. Ah well, she thinks of you as a pervert anyway_."

Len started coming closer to Miku but she kept backing away from him. Soon Miku's back was against the wall and she was trapped by Len. He leaned forward to Miku's lips and started to manipulate her.

He lifted Miku's leg to wrap around his, and his other hand was stroking her long teal hair. His lips were guiding hers, his tongue was examining her mouth, and his body was seducing her to go along with him.

"_This is crazy I just met him and I only know so little about him." _Miku thought, but even though she had only known very few details about him, she felt as if his touch was familiar_. "This really isn't right, my brother is going to kill me if he finds out, and he'll do even worse to Len_. _He is in the same college so it's highly possible_." Miku thought. "_But he feels so good and this is a memorable first kiss_."

Miku eventually followed Len as the kiss got deeper and deeper. Miku and Len moved to the far end of the library just in case someone was going to come inside, which seemed impossible.

Len's hands were reaching to Miku's blouse; he wanted to tempt her into becoming the Miku he knew in his dream.

"_She's so easy_." Len thought to himself. "_I actually like this; it gives me the power to do anything I like_."

Suddenly Miku made a move and pushed him to the floor. He was trapped underneath her and he was giving her the chance to make him become her prisoner.

She kissed him and wanted him to beg for her, so she kept teasing him and kept playing with his hair. Len was pleased by her performance and wanted her go farther, he was greedy for more.

Miku was a bit embarrassed, I mean she was about to have sex with the most popular guy in school! She wanted to show Len that she wasn't only small and easy to fool.

She swiftly pushed him back up and pinned him against the wall. Her lips started moving from his mouth to his neck as she took off his jacket.

Len was completely shocked by seeing Miku like this; just a few moments ago she so innocent, and now she was the only one to make hard-to-please-Len feel satisfied. At the same time of feeling shock, he had also felt a great sense of pride for he had successfully made Miku open up.

Just as they were about to go on they were interrupted by the sound of the door opening, followed by a man's sweet melting voice. "Hello? Anybody here?"

Miku quickly pushed herself off of Len and buttoned her blouse. Seeing that Len had his jacket on the floor with his ponytail messed up she requested in a soft voice, "Put your jacket on quickly and fix your hair please!"

"Why did you stop?" Len wanted to know.

"I can't do this, someone's here and shhhh!" she whispered.

"Who cares they won't mind." Len replied, trying to pull Miku into his arms.

"No you don't understand that guy who came inside is my brother and if he sees us he will definitely mind!" Miku said, in a slightly louder voice.

Len honestly didn't care for Miku's brother walking in, but since he wasn't willing to take a chance he put his jacket back on and tried to make himself look as though nothing happened.

Mikuo, Miku's older brother, heard voices in the distance and headed towards the direction where Miku and Len were.

Len and Miku made themselves look pristine, but knowing her brother she knew that he would get mad finding her with a guy, especially since it was Len.

"Get a book!" she said. "Any random book!"

Len turned his head to the shelves, he took a book and opened it to a pointless page.

Mikuo had finally found Miku with Len, he had a confused look on his face and asked, "Miku what are you doing?"

Miku said casually, "Oh we were just reading a book."

"A math book?" Mikuo said unconvinced.

"Yeah, Miku was helping me since I didn't understand anything in math class." Len quickly replied.

"Okay…" Mikuo said still a bit unconvinced. "Well I was just trying to return these books; do you guys know where the librarian is?"

"Probably out for lunch, I mean she has to eat right?" Miku said a bit more relaxed.

"I guess I'll leave the books here. You guys go back to studying, you better not be doing anything else." and after Mikuo said that he placed the books down and left.

After hearing the library door close Miku let out a big sigh; she was relieved that Mikuo didn't find out. Len closed the math book and placed it beside him, he turned to Miku and said, "So do you wanna play some more?" Len asked.

Miku gave him a stern look that made him back away and say, "Okay fine but I actually do need help math, do you think you could tutor me?"

"Huh, sorry but I think it's best if we just avoided each other. We're two completely different people. Please forget about today, I'm really sorry." Miku got up, bowed, and ran out of the library embarrassed. Len watched as he let the love of his life slip away again.

How could she say that? Please forget about today? Len wasn't able to do that, he refused to.

He wanted Miku even more than before, and Len always had his ways to get whatever he wanted.

**SOLESHADOW: **_Yay! Third chapter finished! Thanks for your support and keep on reading, more soon to come!_


	4. Chapter 4: Love At First Sight

**SOLESHADOW: **_Just to give you guys a heads up this chapter is MikuoxRin so don't be surprised!_

Mikuo stepped into his college along with his sister Miku, both of them being very late. "Quickly go to class and try to act like you got here on time." Mikuo suggested. "Be sure to stay quiet and focus on learning as well, and I forbid you to meet any guys."

Mikuo had always been over protective and expected the best of Miku ever since their parents passed away. He always bid it necessary to stay on task and not fall in love until after they got their master's degree, however Miku found it to irritating to bear.

"I know the rules; you've been over them for over nine years." Miku said in an annoyed attitude with a hint of murderous feel.

"Okay." Mikuo said backing away a little in fear. "Just wanted to make sure."

"Yeah well you always want to make sure." At that point Miku was annoyed off her top and started to run all the way to her locker for her books.

"Don't forget to go to the library during lunch!" Mikuo screamed, but it was too late for Miku had plugged in her ear buds and started listening to music.

"_Man she should be more productive and stop listening to her rock n' roll_." Mikuo thought to himself.

Mikuo had started walking to class, all alone, walking down the hallway to get to the staircase. It was already his third year and they still hadn't made stairs from the entrance of the school to the junior part of his huge college.

Passing by each class he had noticed all the new freshman students that had just entered the school.

"_Man all the girls look like prostitutes wearing their skirts that high_." Mikuo thought.

Just when he was about to turn his head in disgust, he noticed a young female. She had blonde hair that looked golden in the sunlight. She was smiling a big grin that made Mikuo want to kiss her small luscious lips. She was the only one who wore her uniform properly witch made Mikuo feel shocked, since she was flirting with all of the guys, but even so she seemed so pure and genuine.

Mikuo had to stop his daydream to get back to staying on task, but when he kept staring at her he didn't feel like being who he was, he wanted to be in the room talking to her, being able to smile along with her.

Suddenly the girl felt as if someone was watching her, so she turned her head slightly to the door to notice Mikuo practically drooling over her.

She gave him a smile but Mikuo wasn't able to see it because he had spun around and started to walk away.

The only thing in his mind was, "_What is this feeling? I like it but at the same time I don't._" He shook his head and refused to let himself become too distracted. He just walked away, like he always did whenever he came across a situation he couldn't handle.

During lunch Mikuo had gone to the library to make sure Miku had gone to the library. "_Wait, if I just come into the library to check up on her she'll get pissed off, I mean she already is_." Mikuo thought. "_Uhh…. What should I do? Maybe I'll just say I'm returning some books, hopefully the librarian isn't there_."

Rin was in class when she had realized that someone was staring at her, but when she moved her head up to see who the person was the man already started walking. All she could notice was his unique teal hair and his slender body.

She had blushed without realizing it, but the weird thing was that she had never blushed about any guy before. She needed to know who he was, but how could she? Just as soon as she had ended that thought her teacher had called on her to answer a question.

Rin, after class, started to run all the way to her locker to get her lunch, she was starving. "Man I have to get to eat; I'm going to die soon." Rin said screaming to her friend, Luka, down the hall.

"Haha", said Luka. "You're always about to die cuz you're always hungry."

When Rin opened her locker to get her lunch she took a look and saw that her mom had made steak with potatoes. "Yes! I love my mom, but not as much as steak and potatoes of course." Rin said.

"Well I bet you love Kaito even more!" Luka said trying to hold in her laugh but ended up failing.

"What did you say?" Rin asked almost about to kill something but instead slammed her locker.

Luka was suddenly frightened by Rin's eyes and stopped laughing to quietly say, "Well your brother told the entire grade that you had a shrine for Kaito. You know that famous singer you always said you hated to everybody who asked you about him."

Rin went up to Luka and was about to break a wall down.

"I know who Kaito is, but where's Len?" Rin said gripping Luka's shirt.

"I don't know maybe hiding from our group of girls like he always does. Please don't hurt me!" Luka pleaded, turning her head to the side and closing her eyes. "_I know where he is, he's in the library like he always is when he's hiding_." Rin thought.

Rin let go of Luka's shirt, dropped her lunch to the floor, and started stomping her feet to where she knew Len was.

"I thought you said you were starving!" Luka asked.

"I don't need food, all I need now is revenge." Rin said with hatred in her voice.

Rin roamed the floors of her college to get to the library. She was nearly about to burn the school and knock out all of the people who walked passed her, but she was only looking for Len.

Rin was getting very close to where her twin brother was and started planning his painful death. "When I find him I'll first break his legs so he can't move." Rin whispered, making sure nobody was there to hear her. "Then I'll snap his neck and feed it to the cro-" she was about to finish her sentence when she saw a young walk out of the library.

She noticed that he looked like the same man that stared at her from outside her classroom. Rin had stopped walking, whispering, and almost stopped breathing.

She hoped for the man to come up to her and ask for her name because she was too busy being shocked by his charming looks, but she knew that was impossible.

The man started to walk in the other direction and turned her head slight to face her. Rin was demanding her brain to stay down but begging her heart to go after him, and she always had listened to her heart more than her brain. Although this time she decided to focus on getting revenge from her brother more than getting the guy.

She shook her head to get out of her deep trance, walking to the door of the library, but bumped into someone, both of them landing painfully on their butts.

**SOLESHADOW:** _Sorry for not being able to upload in a while since school started and I was sick. I'm practically better now and will definitely be making more chapters!_


	5. Chapter 5: Meeting and Leaving Someone

Miku was running out of the library with her face red as a tomato and kept thinking about what she and Len were about to do. She roamed the halls trying to find a place to eat her lunch; she couldn't go back to the library anymore.

"_What if Len comes back to find me_?" she wondered. "_What if my brother finds out about what happened? Will he approve… obviously not_." While thinking to herself, and not seeing ahead of her, she accidently bumped into another girl. They both fell down on their butts both repeating, "OW!"

Miku looked up, about to apologize, when she saw the other girl's face. She looked very similar to Len with cerulean blue eyes and blonde, golden hair that went to her shoulders. She had a bow on top of her head and a couple bobby pins that clipped a part of her bangs.

Miku shook her head and quickly said, "I'm sorry for running into you." Miku tried to continue running away when suddenly the girl said, "Ah it's fine, just can you tell me if you've seen my brother? He looks a lot like me except he's just taller and a guy."

Miku stopped and thought about what she should say. Should she just tell her she was in the library or just say she hasn't seen him. Since she couldn't afford to lie she just quickly stated, "He's in there" pointing to the library.

"Great now I can kill him." Just as she was about to barge in the library and stain her uniform red, Miku grabbed her arm asking, "Why would you want to kill him?"

Rin looked and the hand on her arm and Miku quickly pulled it away. Rin then looked up to see Miku's face. "Are you one of those people who stalk my brother during lunch?" Rin asked.

"_Brother? They look a lot alike, so it's possible. Are they twins_?" Miku wondered.

Rin was very straight forward with Miku and Miku was a bit scared by that but mostly respected it. Miku had built up her confidence and stated, "People follow him around? For what reason….he's not even interesting, no offense to you."

Rin had started laughing at Miku's last comment, "Of course I'm not offended." Rin said after settling down. "I like you, we could be great friends. Are we in the same grade? What class are you in next period?"

"This is my first year and I have math." Miku said being very proud she made her very first friend.

"Oh just like me and Len!" Rin said enthusiastically.

"L..Le…Len?!" Miku asked with a horrified look on her face.

"Yup just like Rin and me." Len said as he leaned against the door frame.

"Huh, Len!" Miku and Rin both said, except Rin saying it while trying to murder Len.

"How could you tell the secret!' Rin asked.

"What secret?" Len said confused.

"_The _secret." Rin said giving Len a deadly glare.

"Oh _that_ secret." Len said finally remembering.

"I'm going to kill you if you don't apologize right now." Rin threatened.

"Yeah…. I don't want to so… go ahead." Len said.

"How dare you!" Rin screamed. She started attacking Len with her pointless punches and kicks that didn't affect him at all.

Len just stood there holding her sister off with one hand. Miku took this opportunity to leave for her locker to get to class early like Mikuo always told her too.

She ran downstairs to get ready for her class, looking back to see Len smile, knowing she was going to miss everything about him.


End file.
